French Fries
by kaitouahiru
Summary: It's getting really hard for Sam to keep telling himself that his not eating French fries has nothing to do with Ruby. No pairings


I am not a big fan of Ruby. She is a great character, great for advancing the plot, but I don't like her. The actresses who portrayed her definitely did her justice. The reason I'm writing this is because I have one thing in common with her: I crave French fries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

He didn't want to think of her. He hated her. She _used _him. She tried to kill Dean. She hyped him up on demon blood. She had used him to release Lucifer. Sam could go on and on about how Ruby betrayed him but he had a big enough pity party without crying about the apocalypse, for crying out loud. He started the apocalypse. You could try but you couldn't get a much bigger pity party then if you've started the apocalypse. Armageddon. The end of the world. The end of humanity. It just wasn't possible. And of course, you got an even bigger pity party for going for the old cliché- doing it for a _woman._

He had betrayed his brother for a woman- a demon, no less.

"Sorry?" Sam asked, having zoned out on the waitress.

"You want fries with that?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"No!" he said, a little too vehemently. "Er, I mean, sorry, not. Onion rings?" He flashed a charming smile, winning her over again. She retreated behind the counter with a giggle and a blush on her face. "What?" Dean was giving him a weird look.

"What was that?" Dean asked. "Your time of the month finally come?"

"Shut up, Dean," Sam snapped. "I just don't want French fries."

"Uh huh, whatever, prima donna," Dean said.

"Jerk," Sam snapped.

"Bitch," Dean said instinctively.

Sam glared at Dean, although his brother was paying more attention to the newspaper then to him. If Sam didn't want French fries, he wasn't going to get French fries. He just wasn't in the mood for them. He was not on his "time of the month," as Dean so fondly called it. He was just tired of fast food, even though he usually had something healthy, he still had French fries once in awhile. It had nothing to do with Ruby.

At all.

* * *

"Sam, you want fries?" Dean shouted over his shoulder.

"No!" Sam snapped.

"Alright, fine, don't gotta bite my head off," Dean said. "What'd the fries ever do to you?"

"What? Just cause you won't eat French fries, doesn't mean I can't," Dean said. "They're God's fingers, you know."

"Where on Earth did you hear that?" Sam groaned.

"Everyone knows it, Sammy. Get with the times," Dean said.

"Just don't tell Cas," Sam said. Dean snorted but then got that thoughtful look on his face and Sam resisted another groan. Leave it to his brother to think that pulling a prank on an angel would be funny. Dean was seriously trying to buy himself a one way ticket to hell… again.

* * *

It eventually got to the point where Dean wouldn't even ask Sam if he wanted fries anymore. Dean would just throw the bag towards Sam and Sam would open it to find whatever he had ordered with either a side of onion rings, macaroni salad, or no side order. The important thing was, that there were no fries. Sam couldn't even find any fries in the bag. Dean would always find them and clear them out because Sam saw him eating French fries.

Did Dean remember when Ruby had taken the French fry?

It was getting really hard to tell himself that his not eating French fries had nothing to do with Ruby.

* * *

"Hello, Sam," Castiel said, sitting next to Sam in the diner. Sam jumped, glaring at the angel, looking around to make sure no one had noticed him.

"Cas, you can't just pop in and out in a public place like this. I thought Dean taught you that," Sam frowned.

"No one noticed," Castiel said, not looking around, instead sitting himself across from Sam.

"Dean's not here," Sam said.

"I have already seen your brother," Castiel paused. "He told me French fries were the fingers of God."

"Yeah, uh, don't listen to him," Sam said. "He's just messing with you."

"Ah," Castiel said and Sam would have been fine with Castiel sitting across from him but the angel _looked_ awkward. Seeing the angel feeling awkward was making Sam feel awkward. Castiel was looking at anywhere but Sam and since Castiel had a thing for staring, that was making it even worse.

"Look, I don't do 'small talk,'" he said, doing air quotes and Sam knew that that was something he _hadn't _picked up from Dean. "But your brother is getting worried about you and so am I, Sam." Sam was surprised at the confession.

"Thanks, Cas, but there's nothing to worry about. Really, I'm fine," Sam said.

"Really? So you're fine with eating French fries?" Castiel asked. "And yes, I realize what I just said."

"You've been spending too much time with Dean," Sam said. Castiel didn't bother answering that with a response.

"I have never tried French fries before,"

"What?" Sam blinked.

"Out of all the foods Dean has had me try, I have never tried French fries," Castiel said, getting up to leave.

"If you want French fries, Cas, I can buy you some," Sam said.

"I do not require sustenance," Castiel said and then he added as an afterthought. "Thank you for the offer." He continued his walk to exit the diner.

"Cas, I tried to stop him from giving you the Devil's food cake," Sam said.

"I believe you, Sam… but if you are so intent on getting away from the French fries, why are you so close to them? Is it a human thing?" Castiel frowned.

"Uh, no, Cas. I was just-" Sam said and Castiel disappeared, "leaving…"

Sam didn't notice the waitress approaching his table until she put down a platter of French fries in front of him. He looked at her, confused.

"I didn't order this," Sam said.

"I know. It's on the house," she said. "Cheer up." She sent him a wink and she turned on her heel, walking away smoothly. Sam stared after her and then looked down at his French fries. Hesitantly, he picked one up and took a bite of it, suddenly remember what he'd been missing.

Ruby could stay in Hell. Sam got his brother back- and Ruby had nothing to do with French fries anymore.


End file.
